Morytania
Morytania is een Members-Only gebied, wat ten oosten van Misthalin ligt. Het is een donker, vervloekt koninkrijk, onder leiding van de vampiers, en er worden bloedoffers gevraagd onder de menselijke populatie. Als je Morytania wilt betreden, moet je de Priest in Peril quest voltooid hebben. Morytania lijkt op de naam Mauritanië, een Afrikaans land. Locaties Dorpen en Steden thumb|left|198px|een vyrewatch De belangrijkste steden/dorpen in Morytania zijn: *Canifis - Een klein dorpje met een bank en een tanerij, en wordt vooral bewoont door weerwolven. *Port Phasmatys - Een stad bewoont door geesten. Je kan alleen binnenkomen door een tollgate die 2 ectotokens kost. (Als je Ghost Ahoy gedaan hebt, kan je gratis binnenkomen). *Mort'ton - Een vies, eng dorpje met maar 2 kleine winkels. Het speelt een belangrijke rol in Shades of Mort'ton, maar ook in de Shades of Mort'ton minigame. *Burgh de Rott - Een dorp, waar de Myreque zich na de quest In Aid of the Myreque zich schuilhoud. De stad is niet veel soeps, totdat je In Aid of the Myreque gedaan hebt. Dan komt er een bank, oven, general store, etc. beschikbaar. *Meiyerditch - De hoofdstad van Morytania. De gigantische stad is vooral een ruïne, en heeft een van de meest ingewikkelde 'agility courses' in RuneScape. Het kasteel van de Drakken's is hier gevestigd. De vyrewatch houden er de orde. Grotten/Overige Locaties thumb|264px|Mort Myre Swamp *Slayer Tower *Ectofuntus *Mort Myre Swamp *Haunted Woods *Barrows *Shade Catacombs *Abandoned Mine Geschiedenis Morytania is een land van duisternis, slechtheid. De inwoners bestaan vooral uit vampieren, de Vyrewatch, weerwolven, geesten. Verder wonen er ook nog mensen, waarvan de meesten geïnfecteerd zijn, of slaven zijn van de vampieren. In de Tweede Tijd waren de Noord-Westelijke gedeelten van Morytania onderdeel van Zaros's zijn gigantische koninkrijk. Het is onbekend of de gebieden vandaag de dag nog hetzelfde zijn als in Zaros zijn tijd. De stad Canifis was eens een van de belangrijkste steden in het koninkrijg, die zelfs een teleportatie spreuk had, die nu helaas alleen nog beschikbaar is bij de Ancient Magicks (Kharryrl Teleport. Deze werd door Zaros zijn leger vaak gebruikt. Na de laatste paar eeuwen in de 2e tijd, werd de Slayer Tower gebouwt. Het zuidelijke deel, toen nog Hallowland, bestond uit gigantische bossen en velden en de gigantische stad die de aanbidders van Saradomin Hallowvale noemden. Ze werden bewoond door Mensen en Icyene's. Ten westen van Hallowvale was een stad met een vergeten naam, die nu bekend staat als Burgh De Rott. Drakan was Hallowvale gegeven voor zijn onderdeel van het omverwerpen van Zaros. Drakan had gretig de rest van Morytania veroverd, en toen kwamen er verschrikkelijke infecties in de stad Mort'ton. Draken ging verder met zijn oorlog tot in het Vierde Tijdperk, en ongeveer in het jaar 1100 voelde hij zich sterk genoeg om Avarrocka (Varrock) aan te vallen. Maar hij was daarbij, net op tijd verslagen en de Rivier Salve werd heilig gemaakt. In het jaar 1777 kwamen mensen van Misthalin Morytania binnen kwamen. Ze waren van plan nederzettingen te plaatsen. Dit hadden ze ook gedaan. Ten noorden van de Mort Myre Swamp werden verschillende nederzettingen geplaatst. Deze overwon Drakan allemaal, behalve Port Phasymatys, die ten slaaf gemaakt werden door Necrovarus, en de mensen van Canifis waren vervloekt weerwolven te worden. Daarna werden de meeste steden verlaten, en werden Ruïnes. Draken is nog steeds de baas over het land ten westen van de Salva, en er wordt gezegd dat hij een weg gevonden heeft Weerwolven over de rivier te krijgen. Alleen een kleine groep vechters, bekend als de Myreque kunnen hem weerstaan. Onder de quest In Aid of the Myreque, praat Veliaf Hurtz over de zeven priesters die de duisternis van Morytania terugdroven over de Salve en in Morytania. Een corrupte priester, Ivandis, ging verder in Morytania, en werd afgeslacht door Lord Drakan. Zijn rustplaats is onbekend, en er wordt gezegd dat hij een object genaamd de Rod of Ivandis had, waarmee hij de vampiers kon verslaan. De huidge leider over Morytania is Lord Drakan. Dit is niet dezelfde als in de tijd van Zaros, dus niet de Mahjarrat Drakan, maar een andere. Onder een van de Morytania quest wordt bekend gemaakt dat Count Draynor, die vermoord wordt in de free-players quest Vampire Slayer, familie was van Lord Drakan. Dessous, een van de beschermers van de 4 diamanten van Azzandra, verblijft in Morytania, en is de vampier die de blood diamond bewaakt. The Morytania Campaign The Morytania Campaign, was een gebeurtenis onder de God Wars, wanneer Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan Morytania binnenviel, dat toen bekend stond als Hallowvale. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan was een volgeling van Zamorak en tevens een vampier. Drakan zocht een houvast voor hem en zijn vampiers. Hallowvale was in die tijd een land van de volgelingen van Saradomin. Drakan nam de kans, en veroverde het land. Drakan en zijn volgelingen landden in het gebied dat nu bekend staat als Sanguinesti Regio. Van hier viel hij de hoofdstad van Hallowvale, Meiyerditch aan. Momenteel weten we niet wat voor tegenstand er toen in de stad was. Maar wel bekend is dat iedere inwoner, nu nog steeds, als straf bloed moet offeren. Na de val van Meiyerditch, richtte Draken zich op de rest van het koninkrijk. Op een punt stond de stad Burgh de Rott onder zijn controle, maar de mensen daar wisten zich te bevrijden uit zijn klauwen. Er is geen informatie bekend over hoe Draken Mort'ton infecteerde. (Behalve dat een vlaag van slechte lucht de hele stad doodde). Er is ook niets precies bekend over Canifis. Wel is bekend dat hij al het land in moerassen veranderde, en levendige bossen in dode bossen. Voor Drakan was het onmogelijk Misthalin te veroveren door de zeven priesters die de Rivier Salve heilig maakten, waardoor zijn mannen hem niet konden oversteken. Het lukte Drakan nooit om alles van Hallowvale over te nemen, en de stad van Port Phasmatys werd verdedigt door Necrovarus, die een schild ophaalde om alle invallers butien te houden. Daarmee zat wel iedereen vast in de stad, onmogelijk om eten of andere dingen te krijgen. Hierdoor stierven ze allemaal. Hun spoken dwalen nog steeds rond binnen de muren van de stad. Quests *''Priest in Peril'' *''Nature Spirit'' *''Creature of Fenkenstrain'' *''In Search of the Myreque'' *''In Aid of the Myreque'' *''Darkness of Hallowvale'' *''Legacy of Seergaze'' *''Ghosts Ahoy'' *''Shades of Mort'ton'' Achievement Diary en:Morytania Category:Locaties *